A Christmas For HitsuHinaLove
by toshiroxmomo122
Summary: Hitsugaya just can't seem to figure out what to do for the holidays. Rangiku suggests go seeing Momo... I wonder how that works out... One-Shot, HitsuHina. Sorry that it's the 26th I'm uploading it. I hope I can be forgiven. Merry Christmas. :) And rated T for romance.


**Author's note: **Merry Christmas and happy Hanukkah and all that good stuff. To whoever celebrates those things, that is. If you don't celebrate either…. Merry Christmas anyway. It's actually Christmas Eve because I write all my holiday the day before the actual holiday. But, I'm actually posting this on the 26th because I caught a stomach bug on Christmas day, and wasn't able to remember anything, so I'm really sorry about that. Anyways, without further ado, here is my first HitsuHina Christmas story! Enjoy!

"The Christmas For Love"

"But why are you doing paperwork on Christmas, Captain?" Rangiku Matsumoto, the lieutenant of squad 10 asked her annoyed captain.

"Because, there's work to be done. I have to do this. Why don't you start doing the work?" Toshiro replied. Rangiku looked thoughtful for a moment, then simply shrugged.

"Paperwork just isn't my thing Captain." Rangiku told him. Hitsugaya rolled his eyes. "Why don't you go visit Momo?" Rangiku taunted in a loathing tone. A vein popped out in Toshiro's forehead.

"Just get out.." He told her. He mumbled under his breath, "I'll visit her later.." Matsumoto smirked victoriously.

"Alright captain, bye!" Toshiro sat there for a moment, re-thinking their conversation. Then, pop.

"MATSUMOTO!" But Rangiku was already gone, meeting up with her drinking buddies for some holiday sake.

Toshiro eventually finished his paperwork, and gave out a yawn as he rose from his chair. He knew that he had to go see Momo to give her his Christmas present. Hitsugaya walked out of the office and carried on to the 5th division. Once he got there, he knocked softly on the door and waited for an answer. A couple seconds later, the door slid open, revealing a smiling Momo in her night robes.

"Merry Christmas, Shiro-chan!" Momo said, enthusiastically, along with a hug. Toshiro had grown a bit, so they were even in height. Toshiro smiled.

"Merry Christmas, Bedwetter." He smirked and Momo broke their hug to frown at him.

"Shiro, I-"

"Shiro, I don't wet the bed anymore." Hitsugaya cut her off and mocked with a grin. Momo smiled.

"So you'll stop?" Momo asked.

"As soon as you start calling me captain." Momo pouted at that.

"But Shiro is just so cute, like you, it fits you perfectly." Toshiro blushed and looked away. "Aww, see? That's even more cute." Momo kissed his cheek and took his hand as Toshiro blushed a deeper shade of red.

"H-hey, what're you…" Hitsugaya looked down and his wrist to find a charm bracelet.

"I'm sorry if it's bad… I made it myself, and it has a charm for every year that…" Momo fell silent in the middle of her sentence.

"Hm? Every year that what, Momo?" Hitsugaya questioned.

" …. Every year I've… I've liked you…" Hinamori, looking down at her feet, blushed and let go of his hand. "I know, you probably don't feel the same way… I'm sorry.." Momo apologized. Hitsugaya just shrugged.

"You're right… I don't feel the same way…" Momo took a step back. "Momo, I love you." Hinamori looked back up and smiled.

"You do?" Momo asked with a hopeful look.

"For a long time now." Toshiro smiled at her and pulled her into a hug.

"Shiro?"

"Hm?"

"I love you, too." Momo told him, resting her head on his shoulder. Toshiro looked up and frowned.

"Momo, two things.."

"Yeah, Shiro?" Momo asked sleepily as Toshiro swayed slowly.

"… Okay, three, one, it's captain, two, look up." Momo looked up to find mistletoe taped to the top of the door frame with a note next to it.

"_Have fun making out with Momo, captain. Merry Christmas, love birds._

~Rangiku" 

Hinamori put a hand on his head and made him look at her.

"We don't have to follow the tradition.." Hitsugaya said, blushing again.

"Why wouldn't you want to?" Momo asked with a smile, which earned a smile back from Hitsugaya. He wrapped his arms around her waist as hers slipped around his neck. Toshiro leaned his head forward and closed the gap between their lips so they'd get into a passionate kiss. Momo broke the kiss a few seconds later. "What was the third thing, Shiro?" Momo questioned, curiosity in her eyes.

"Oh, that's right…" Toshiro grabbed a box from the ground. "Here, it's your Christmas present." Momo smiled and opened the box. A little orange kitten yawned as it curled up on the yellow scarf. Momo looked up at him and her smile grew bigger.

"Thank you.." Momo said in awe.

"Her name's Natsu.." Toshiro informed her.

"Toshiro… I love her." Momo gently stroked Natsu's fur.

"I got you one more thing.." Toshiro got behind her and placed a necklace on her. It was a pink cord with a shining, blue crystal hanging from it, in the shape of a peach.

"It's beautiful, and I couldn't love you more… but you really didn't have to get me anything. Your love is enough." Momo turned and kissed him again.

"I'm glad you like it…" Hitsugaya wrapped his arms around her waist as she leaned against him. And when Momo forgot to take down the mistletoe, Toshiro ended up punching someone in the face.

**Author's note: **Well, that was a bit short. Oh well, I hope you guys and gals liked it. So, comment or whatever, I love to see your positive and helpful feedback, follow me if you'd like so you can read ALL my stories that come out :3 and all that good stuff. So I hope you liked it and I wish you a very merry fat man coming down your chimney, stealing all your cookies and leaving presents day…. night… oh whatever.

**TRANSLATION:**

Small translation, Natsu means Summer and it is a girls' name. Some may think Natsu from Fairy Tale… well guess what, he has a girls' name lol. That's where I'm gone, bye!


End file.
